


Разделяя боль

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Hugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Хаксу невыносимо трудно дожидаться, пока Кайло придет в себя после ранения.
Kudos: 3





	Разделяя боль

«Приходи в себя, черт тебя подери! Я не хочу отвечать перед Сноуком за все произошедшее. Он приказал, чтобы ты был в порядке!»  
Легкая дрожь в ногах – от того, что шаттл рвался в космос на пределе скорости от взрывающейся планеты – или последствия выброса адреналина? Когда бежал через заснеженный лес с истекающим кровью полумертвым телом на руках – обмякшим, тяжелым. Вбегал по трапу стартующего корабля и наконец сбрасывал груз в капсулу реаниматора.   
Мокрую от снега, грязи, крови и пота шинель без сожаления сразу отправил в утилизатор, китель грязной кучей свалил в углу, обессилено упал на жесткую кушетку в медотсеке, отхлебнул из протянутой кем-то фляги, расстегнул воротник и подкатал рукава рубашки. Ноги и руки дрожали, но сердцебиение постепенно успокаивалось.  
«Почему ты никогда не делаешь то, что я говорю? На моей стороне логика и адекватность – зачем ты споришь, особенно при подчиненных? Почему тебе всегда нужно поступать по-своему?»  
Хакс знал, что как только проверит, все ли в порядке, сразу почувствует себя лучше. Реанимация работает – дроиды суетятся, датчики мигают, капсула запотела изнутри. Живой.  
За дверью больничного отсека четверо штурмовиков без шлемов вскочили со скамьи и встали навытяжку. Махнул им рукой: расслабьтесь. Сейчас все на особых условиях.   
Двое пилотов сосредоточились на управлении, за их спинами стояла, устало опираясь о стену, Фазма – без шлема и верхней части брони, помятая и напряженная. Неплохо, что она успела спастись.  
Больше на специальном эвакуационном шаттле никого не было и не могло быть. В любое время тут дежурили четверо штурмовиков, два пилота, все всегда готово к немедленному старту. Корабль был основательно защищен и вооружен, и предназначен для быстрых перемещений и маневров. Внутри – без особых удобств. Каюта для штурмовиков и пилотов, каюта для командующих, санотсек, больничная палата и небольшая тюремная камера.   
\- Генерал, все исполняется по протоколу чрезвычайной ситуации. Все системы работают идеально. Мы будем еще несколько часов перемещаться по галактике, путая возможных преследователей. – Отрапортовала Фазма, и чуть тише добавила: - Отдохните.   
Хакс умылся и хотел прилечь на диван в каюте, но потом решил проверить раненого.   
Дроиды уже срезали с него черную одежду, заменив ее на больничное белье. Страшная рана на боку и жуткий порез на лице подрагивали под полупрозрачным заживляющим гелем – в нем нанодроиды старательно помогали поврежденным тканям регенерировать, прочие мелкие раны и царапины напоминали о себе только розоватыми пятнами. Без обычной одежды, помятый, с воткнутыми в вены трубками, перекошенным лицом, Рен казался очень беспомощным и жалким. Странное зрелище.  
\- Приходи в себя, урод, - буркнул Хакс и пнул основание операционного стола. – Я не для того волок тебя, чтобы ты сдох на полпути. Ты тяжелый, как хатт, и я был бы рад тебя бросить гореть в аду. Искренне не понимаю, зачем Сноуку такой жалкий тип, как ты. И почему именно я должен возиться с тобой?  
К счастью, с ресурсами Ордена они могли позволить себе медицинское обслуживание высочайшего уровня. Казалось, что пациент не приходит в себя только потому, что не хочет нести ответственность за произошедшее. Это ужасно выводило из себя. Как и вся ситуация в целом: тесный корабль вместо огромной базы, провал важного дела, неопределенность будущего. Пилоты, по сути, единственные занимались сейчас делом. Штурмовики тихо сидели в своей каюте, а в командирской Фазма ела консервированный обед.   
\- Как он?  
\- В норме, операционная капсула откроется через несколько минут. Потом только ждать, когда очнется.  
Хакс почувствовал себя запертым в клетке: негде пройтись и подумать, негде уединиться и поразмыслить. Слишком мало людей, чтобы начинать делать что-то глобальное, слишком много людей, и не спрятаться от их внимания. Сунулся в камеру – но там даже негде присесть, кроме как на пол. Пришлось возвращаться к больному – самое тихое место сейчас. Хакс приказал сделать себе укол успокоительного, и уже через минуту жесткая кушетка показалась уютной, а тело и сознание расслабились, как после нескольких порций хорошего алкоголя. Больше не в герметичной капсуле, магистр, казалось, внимательно слушал.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я больше всего ненавижу разболтанность и неаккуратность. А ты всегда находишь, чем бы меня взбесить: своим внешним видом, своим прошлым, своими постоянными сомнениями, и тем, как ты ломаешь все, что я строю с таким трудом. Как долго и спокойно я жил до тех пор, пока ты не начал отираться рядом и менять мой идеальный порядок. Передвинул мое кресло, притащил кучу бумаги на пульт управления – кто в наше время пользуется бумагой? Налил в мой каф молока. Зачем ты это сделал? Теперь по-другому мне не нравится. Откуда ты такой взялся?  
«Рен, это невыносимо – какие огромные ресурсы мы потеряли только что. Нам нужно понять, в чем были наши ошибки, решить, что говорить Сноуку. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас был адекватен».  
Речь, казалось, бежала впереди сознания. Раньше генерал не испытывал подобных потрясений, и теперь с удивлением осознавал, как много эмоций и переживаний он запирал внутри. Плотина была сметена. Горькая радость – свидетелей этому было очень мало.  
\- Как ты можешь состоять в Ордене и работать над его победой, если твоя семья воюет против этого? Их так много, и им так важно, чтобы ты не был врагом. Как ты можешь? В голове не укладывается. Это они виноваты, что столько работы пошло прахом. Ты сможешь жить, осознавая это?  
…Кайло чувствовал, что растворяется в Силе. Она обещала бесконечный покой и бесконечные знания, каких ему не получить при жизни – Вселенная находилась внутри него, а он растворен в ней – совсем другое восприятие времени, пространства и себя. Остаться тут и больше не суетиться в мире живых. Сознание почти растворилось, и от этого еще неожиданнее было увидеть отца – молодого, как в детстве, и с глазами, полными любви – как в последний раз. Он словно толкнул сына рукой, не сильно, но разрывая новообретенную связь с Силой.   
Реальный мир яростно набросился на все органы чувств: писк и гул приборов, прохладный воздух, вкус крови и лекарств, яркий свет.  
Устав пытаться вытянуть длинные ноги на кушетке, Хакс стоял около реанимационной капсулы, похожей на прозрачную коробку, и тяжело опирался на ее края. Он внимательно изучал лицо больного, на которое начали возвращаться краски. Уже некоторое время ресницы подрагивали, а дыхание стало более глубоким – скоро очнется.  
\- Кайло, пожалуйста, проснись. Мне нужен тот, кто сможет со мной спорить.   
\- Ххаакхх… – то ли выдохнул, то ли позвал его Рен еле слышно. Пришлось наклониться ближе и ждать продолжения.  
Темные глаза открылись резко, но взгляд мутный – скользит по исцарапанным щекам и грязным рыжим волосам, кое-как причесанным пальцами.  
Тихо пискнув, операционный дроид аккуратно вынимает трубки из рук – больше они не нужны. Шрам на лице – темно-розовый, прикрытый бактой, уже не так пугает. Рана на боку аккуратно перевязана. Рен хочет привстать, и генерал видит, как болезненно дрожат и сокращаются мышцы его живота – такая нагрузка для них пока непосильна.  
\- Хакс, – уже совершенно явно зовет он, и тот наклоняется еще ниже, чтобы услышать. Но Кайло ничего не говорит, а вытягивает руку и тяжело опускает ее на плечо Хакса, притягивая его еще ближе.  
Несколько мгновений кажется, что Рен хочет его поцеловать, и в голове начинает работать привычный анализатор: «Как реагировать? Отвечать ли? Хочу ли я этого сам?» - но ответ оказывается проще – и гораздо сложнее. Вторая рука охватывает его, и Хакс понимает, что это объятия.  
Тяжелые, но слабые руки прижимают его к лихорадочно-горячему телу, но вместо отвращения он чувствует облегчение и начинает успокаиваться. Хакс аккуратно обнимает подушку и утыкается лицом в плечо, покрытое мягкой тканью.  
\- Все будет в порядке. - Тихо говорит Кайло ему в волосы. – Мы с этим справимся.


End file.
